Burt Sees All
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Santana stands up for Kurt at the mall when they get seperated and he can't figure out why. Pre-I Kissed a Girl


**Title **Burt sees all

**Rating **PG

**Pairing **Santana/Brittany

**Spoilers **Pot of Gold, Mash-Up (Pre I Kissed A Girl)

**Summary **Burt's only ever heard of Santana being mean and rude to Kurt and every other person. So he's confused when he finds her protecting his son from some homophobes. Semi-Drabble

Warnings Bullying, Homophobic Remarks, Femslash, Brittana fluff (may contain cavities)

**Disclaimers **I don't own Glee

Burt loves his son. Kurt may not be the manly son that fixes cars with Burt and goes fishing with him. Burt has Finn for that. Finn is like a son, but Kurt is more important to him. Yes, Burt loves his son, but he does not love shopping or malls. But Burt somehow found himself at the lone mall in Lima while Carol and Finn are at a reunion.

Kurt is standing in line at one of the restaurants in the food court when Burt excuses himself to the bathroom. He walks passing many people. Out of the many people he notices a girl sitting by herself, seemly waiting on someone. It takes him a minute, but Burt recognizes her as Santana Lopez. Burt's never personally met her. He's seen her in yearbooks and at Glee performances. Kurt and Finn have told him how cruel and heartless she is and he saw her slap his stepson a few days ago. She looks up and Burt turns his gaze and steps into the bathroom. He does his business and washes his hands and steps out into the food court. The whole place is silent and all eyes are trained on one sight. Burt quickly singles out the source. A tall boy has Kurt back against a wall, arms pinned back, Burt and Kurt's food at Kurt's feet, scattered across the floor. Burt runs toward them, getting closer and hearing the taunts. "A real guy would be able to defend himself." The boy sneers. "You're not a girl, not a guy. You're nothing!" He yells cruelly. Burt is almost there when a sight stops him. Santana Lopez is walking towards the two boys, scowl and dark sunglasses in place. Pure terror runs through Burt at the sight, fear for his son.  
What happens next surprises him. Santana yanks the boy's collar, pulling him back. The tall boy stumbles, taken by surprise. Kurt and the rest of the food court watches in shock as she knees the boy in the groin, hard. He falls to the floor in pain. Santana looks up at Kurt and nods. Burt follows Kurt's eyes to a tall, blue-eyed blond watching the scene and Kurt nods back. When her asked Kurt about it, Kurt just looked at him hesitantly, then told him it was a Glee club thing to protect each other. Burt wasn't convinced but let it slide.

The next day, the incident with Santana is still fresh in Burt's mind as he pulls into the school to pick his sons up from Glee, since both of their cars are getting serviced. Burt is sitting with his windows down when he sees her. Santana Lopez sprints out of the school, shouting, followed by the same blue-eyed blond. They run through the parking lot, yelling and screaming like cheerful kids. Only when he hears "No, Britt!" does he remember the blonde.

Now Burt has been told of Santana's bitchiness. He's seen it first hand. But at the mall she proved that she had a sweeter side and this was just more. What happens next puts everything into perspective.

Brittany finally catches up. She wraps a long arm around Santana's waist. Santana gives a cross between a shriek and a giggle. Brittany is laughing too and pulling Santana into her. Santana uses the momentum to wrap her arms around Brittany's neck. Then Brittany is pressing her hips into Santana's gently, effectively trapping Santana against a car near Burt's. Burt knows he should look away, that he's imposing on their moment. Brittany whispers something so low and soft Burt can't make it out. He faintly hears Santana say, "I love you too." And it's mostly because he can read her lips. The look he sees in Santana's eyes and the look he's sure Brittany is mirroring is the same look Carol gives him. Brittany leans in as Santana leans up. The two girls kiss, Santana pulling Brittany as close as she can. It's beautiful, Burt thinks. Not because he thinks two girls making out is hot, but because he can feel the love and affection radiating off of them.

There's a shout from the school. He sees a friend of Finn's, Noah, followed by Quinn, then his sons. Noah whoops when he sees the two girls. Quinn smacks his arm and he sees Santana lift her middle finger without opening her eyes. He hears the boys say goodbyes and they clamor into the truck. Well, Finn clamors, Kurt just gets in and complains about what the pick-up truck seat will do to his new pants. As, Burt is pulling out, he sees Brittany running across the parking lot to what he assumes is her car with Santana laughing on her back. Burt decides that he rather likes that girl.

Even if she did date Dave.


End file.
